


Birthday Presence

by sugarpixi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Sometimes the best birthday gift is just to be there.





	Birthday Presence

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger, Cherry Company does.

Birthday Presence 

Being Jumin's woman seemed like a dream. Women were in line to be his lady, his princess. If you were with Jumin, you were set for life. That was what was believed. It was true in a sense, but the fact was, being his woman was anything but easy. It wasn't all just glitter and glam. He wasn't just this charismatic, handsome and perfect prince.

MC didn't really know who he was despite his big name. It was only when she was transported into his universe unbeknownst to her due to the call of a stranger. When she heard his voice she had become intrigued by him. She didn't know what to expect from what she saw in the messages and his an actual call, which was also in itself very unexpected...She didn't know it was going to be a low deep voice that greeted her, one hat left her ears ringing, and her heart reverberating his sound. She didn't know it was a voice that was going to leave her holding in her breath as if she could hold his words and keep it. All that she knew was that when he told her good bye that she wanted to hear his voice again and would be satisfied even if she only reached his voicemail. 

Through her efforts as the new RFA events coordinator MC was able to become closer with Jumin. But right from the beginning when speaking to him it was already apparent that she didn't know him and neither did the people who “knew him” because of his status. The process in getting to know him was a journey on it's own that was in a delicate balance with her safety and her very life. Through it she fought against her self and with him. There were times she had felt like she was close to losing herself. In getting to know his vulnerable side, she learned of the darkness she herself was capable of.

Never had she felt like she wanted to possess someone as much as she did this raven man. And it wasn't just for any of the material things she would receive from being involved. She wanted all of him in a way she couldn't put into words... So much that she even considered losing her own freedom. There were times she was already out of her mind. Other times, she would find her self afraid of him, and afraid of her self and what she could become. While in his protection she didn't know whether she wanted to die from losing her ability to choose or whether she enjoyed being locked up like a bird. It was all so confusing. 

After the fiasco that started with mysterious messages ended, it was happily ever after. Or as close to what could be one. It still was far from the ideal that many would imagine. It was because of that they were brought together, and they could grow together... But it also left them with many wounds and scars that needs to be healed. Old habits died hard. Jumin had to restrain his own possessiveness over her, had to control his need for control. Jumin preferred to take care of her but she refused. She also refused any position in C &R. Specifically, she adamantly refused Jaehee's position which Jumin offered in hopes of working together with her closely. 

MC told him firmly that she loved him andshe wanted to stay at his side but she needed her own life apart from him. She also wanted to start out fresh with him, telling him that their foundation was important and to have a strong relationship in the future that is what they needed. She convinced him to let her work in a small company. On her free times she volunteered, or she picked up part time jobs occasionally. She still worked as the RFA event coordinator. She loved the feeling of missing him but found it rewarding to see him after a long day of work. She hoped he felt the same, that in seeing her, his troubles melted away. 

It has been a year since they met. A year since they all learned some harsh truths. It was going to be the first birthday she would spend with him. Her shift had just ended from one of her part time jobs, which happened to be a tiny card shop. He was home already. But she would make him wait. It had taken her a long time to even decide what to get him as a gift. Jumin can have anything he wanted. Everything she thought about made her feel insecure like it was too small and not enough. She bought him a card, carefully penning him a short and sweet message. There was a lot she wanted to say, but she had attempted to draft a letter for many days leading up to his birthday and they got lost and muddled as her thoughts ran rampant, faster than she could write them down clearly and concisely. 

It was probably also best not to leave it up to words .Words could easily fly over Jumin's head. He was smart but there were things he took too literally. MC could easily confuse him. He could just as easily hurt her and appear insensitive. For Jumin, the best way to communicate seemed to be in actions. He seemed very sensitive to that, although even then MC would still need to explain herself. But then again, there were only so much he himself trusted words anyways. Because of his relationship with his father, Jumin seemed to be detached to emotionally charged words. 

For Jumin, words needed proof to back them up. They were answers for him. Answers that his father had deprived him of for so long. MC browsed the tiny shop and picked up a small stuffed cat that shared some semblance with herself and smiled. Somehow it made her feel closer to him, as he really loved his cat Elizabeth. It was an intense love, one that was different for his feelings for anything else. she knew she could not rival it, but she wanted to share a bit of it and this gesture gave her that feeling. 

After this trip she would pick up his cake. She wondered if he had received cakes from people or purchased his own on his birthdays past. She shook her head. It didn't matter now. What mattered was, this cake was going to be from her.in fact, it was going to be even more special... She had ordered it from Jaehee. Jaehee was talented in baking and she certainly had some insider information on what he liked. In addition to getting a wonderful and unique cake she hoped that this would also improve his relationship further with his assistant. 

MC's eyes lit up when she saw the cake that was prepared for her. The cake was an 18 inch round cake. It was a vanilla cake with mocha icing, decorated by ribbons and cute icing doodles of paw prints that were obviously an imitation of his beloved Elizabeth's padded feet. She nearly jumped on Jaehee as tears streamed down her face. 

"Thank you so much, Jaehee!!" she cried, her voice muffled and distorted as she rubbed her face into the fabric of the other woman's tee shirt. 

"It was no problem. Thank you for letting me do this, I actually enjoyed this." Jaehee's face flushed at the confession, "I am glad to be a part of this--" 

Meanwhile, in his pent house, Jumin poured him self another glass of wine. He couldn't understand what was happening. He even left work early. There were stacks of unsigned papers, and deals he put on hold. He had never anticipated his birthday. Not like this. Not without solid plans. He thought back to the day they actually discussed his birthday. 

"So my birthday--" "It's in a couple of days isn't it? Let's spend it together!" "I'm looking forward to it, MC." he responded. 

Jumin pushed his hair back with a hand. She was the one who said they'd spend the day together. So where was she? She should have been right there already at his place. She would look stunning as usual, with that smile of hers on her face. She'd look at him both innocently and teasingly at the same time and it was maddening sometimes... when his mind wandered, trying to figure out whether she was doing it on purpose or whether it was maybe just a trick of the light. It didn't matter.

But he was feeling something he hasn't felt before. It was nauseating and frankly made him abhor himself. Jumin was anxious and didn't know what to do with himself. Even petting Elizabeth had no effect on him. 

"Where are you... MC?" He whispered as he leaned back into the couch, looking up at his ceiling wistfully. He set the glass of wine on the table and he nodded off. Not too long after, MC was the door. She bit her bottom lip, a small bag with Jumin's birthday goodies hanging around her left wrist as she carried the cake in both hands.

“Miss...!”one of the guards gasped as he reached over to help her with all of the items she was carrying. But she shook her head and just nodded towards the door. He nodded back at her and promptly opened the door to let her in. She was filled with emotion as she stepped into the pent house. She felt her heart swell inside of her at the sight of the sleeping Jumin. The cake was set on the table and she tucked the little gift bag beneath the coffee table before strolling over and hovering over him.   
For a while, she looked at him and admired his peaceful expression. He had nice thick eye brows, beautifully shaped and symmetrical, a very pronounced nose and very long eyelashes. She wanted to touch them, and before she knew it she found herself leaning in to kiss his eyelids. 

Once her lips made contact with his lids, she felt something soft tickle her cheeks and once she pulled away her eyes met his light gray ones and widened. Before she knew he she felt his hand wrap around his head and she was pulled into him. Her mind and heart raced but her body acted automatically, pushing against his. She pulled away before she got carried away, breathing heavily. She felt the warmth of the wine in his breath and the sweetness on his tongue. It was intoxicating and she wanted another taste. But she pushed it aside, trying to focus on her objective. 

“Jumin, happy birthday!” MC started. He blinked in response. He was still groggy from the combination of alcohol and napping. But when it registered to him, his lips arched into a smile to acknowledge her words. MC took that as a sign to continue. “Did I... make you wait for too long?” she asked, wringing her hands, playing with her hair and shifting on the spot beside him. Jumin raised a brow, watching as she stuttered and rambled. 

“I know that I don't have much to offer you on my own but--” 

Jumin put a finger to her lips to stop her from saying anything further. He locked eyes with MC. She wanted to look away, feeling bare and vulnerable under his gaze. But she was lost in the beautiful pools of gray. 

“I've been waiting for you.” He said simply before taking her lips in his again. She melted in his arms, surrendering to his smoldering kiss. The gift and cake could wait, she decided as their lips locked again and again and her fingers played with his hair. 

~Fin

A/N: I literally wrote this in one day. I sat down and decided that it was 2 days past Jumin's birthday and I am stuck on another fanfic I am working on and somehow this just seemed to for the most part effortlessly pour out of me. There's probably a lot I could fix. But the goal was to make it at all. I am happy with the way it came out. I tried to pull what I remembered when I did play his route and make something out of it. I also threw in my love of puns and used it as a title. Thanks for reading!


End file.
